Love is War
by Kittie-Kat 13
Summary: Espero que le deis una oportunidad a este fic ya que no es de un personaje muy querido, pero yo y mi amiga Nere-chan se nos ha ocurrido esta historia. Resumen: "Sakura es del gremio Fairy tail, pero..¿que pasara cuando en los Juegos Magicos se encuentre con la persona que ama toda su vida y este sea su enemigo? A el no le importa un comino que sean enemigos pues el tambien la ama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo.**_

"_Kuro-kun,despierta venga"-dijo una chica de 12 años, de ojos naranjas amarillentos, pelo rojo-rosado con las puntas un poco mas claras y piel un poco blanca._

"_Kuro-kun...vengaaaa"-dijo la chica mientras zarandeaba a un chico de 13 años con el pelo y ojos negros y piel un poco palida._

_De repente el chico cojia a la chica y la tiro a la cama con el y la abrazo por la cintura pegandola contra su pecho._

"_Ku..Kuro-kun suel...sueltame"-dijo la chica con la cara tan roja como la nariz de un payaso._

"_¿Por que? ¿Acaso tu no estas comoda asin?"-dijo Kuro mirando a la chica que escondio su cabeza en el pecho de este- "Sakura, respondeme"-como respuesta, la chica asintio con la cabeza a la vez que levantaba la cabeza y miraba directamente a esos ojos negros que tanto amaba- "Pues entonces, esta decidido, a dormir se ha dicho"-dijo y Sakura se acurruco mas contra el y se quedaron los dos dormidos en brazos de la persona que amaban._

**Bueno y este es el prologo espero que os haya gustado pronto subire el primer capitulo lo mas seguro que sea mañana y por favor, se que no os gustara mucho esta pareja por...motivos que se sabran en el capitulo 1 y algunos a lo mejor lo averiguaran por uno de los nombres que ha salido en el prologo.**

**Kuro: pues claro, porque nombre va a ser por el mio.**

**Yo:Kuro...TE MATO.**

**Sakuro:Bueno mientras estos dos se pelean, yo os doy las gracias por leernos y decir Que este anime no nos pertenece ni tampoco nos pertenece Kuro.**

**Yo:Y tu da mas pistas so tonta, ufff los voy a matar.**


	2. Presentimientos

**Gomennn¡ en serio lo siento, pero como vi que no habia comentarios lo deje pero e e dado cuenta de que aunque no comenten si leen mi fic asin que Arigatou a todos y en especial a ti Somebody.**

**Kuro: vas a epezar ya o que?**

**Skura: Kuro-kun coportate¿si?**

**Kuro:claro lo hare cuando esta floja empieze a escribir ¬¬**

**Yo: Kurooo correeeee.**

**Sakura; mientras que estos dos pelean otra vez os digo que ni la Fairy Tail ni Kuro nos pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capitulo i; Presentimientos.**_

POV Sakura.

Ya habiamos pasado la prueba del laberinto ese como se llame,la verdad esque estaba preocupada por Wendy,ella siempre me habia dicho que le encantaria participar en los JM(juegos magicos) y yo como buena amiga le deje mi puesto, pero ira las vueltas que le da el destino y aqui estoy yo sustituyendo a Wendy porque a desaparecido.

"Sakura-chan eo Sakura-chan tierra llamando a Sakura"-dijo Lucy.

"¿Que pasa Lucy?-dije.

"Wendy y Charle estan en la enfermería, pero o no puedes ir a verlas estan duriendo ya mañana si eso las ves ¿si?

"Okey, ya mejor vete a dormir que mañana sera la ceremonia" dije ientras me levantaba de mi cama.

"Si, sera lo mejor aunque estoy muy nerviosa pero bueno a dormir¡ buenas noches"-dijo ientras se iba su cuarto.

La verdad esque yo quería un cuarto para mi sola para estar mas tranquila.

Intente dormir pero no podía, estaba muy nerviosa e inquieta es como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que mañana pasara algo importante.

_Importante...imporante...Kuro-kun._

Entonces sin poder evitarlo me quede dormida soñando con mi pasado y con mi amor perdido.

...

Abrí los ojos, mire por la ventana y vi que estaba apunto de amanecer.

"Tsk no he dormido a penas nada"-dije molesta cuando de repente.

Toda paso muy rapido, alguien abrio la puerta de mi cuarto y entraron Lucy, Gray y Natsu corriendo y se tiraron encima mia.

"Buenos diasss"-dijeron los tres aun encima mia.

"Buen buenos dias, no me dejais respirar" - dije con un poco de dificultad y los tres se quitaron de encima mia.

"Lo siento, pero como vimos que ultimamente parecias..."-empezo Lucy

"Un tanto preocupada se nos ocuurio..."-siguio Gray.

"Esta idea para asi poder animarte."-termino Natsu.

"Gracias chicos, pero ahora si me disculpais me voy a duchar y vestir"-dije intentando aguantar la risa.

"Okey, adioss"-dijero los tres y se fueron corriendo.

POV Normal.

Cuando se fueron, Sakura se ducho y se vistio con su equipo,que era un pantalon corto lila oscuro con dos cinturones rojo casi rosa y una camiseta del mismo color que los cinturos pero con el simbolo de Fairy Tail en lila y una chaqueta de mangas cortas que le llegaba por las costillas de color lila y unos guantas que dejaba mostrar sus dedos del mismo color de cinturon y la camiseta y su pelo lo dejo suelto; ya le llegaba por la cintura estaba cortado a capas y no muy bien peinado dandole un toque rebelde (ya saben el color de sus ojos y su pelo).

...

_**En otro lugar...**_

En un cuarto de paredes azul oscuro casi negras habia un chico que aparentaba tener unos 18 (recien cumplidos) con el pelo negro y ojos negros era delgado pero fuerte y vestia una camiseta negra de mangas cortas dejando ver sus bien formados brazos (;))y un pantalon largonegro con un cinturon azul oscuro.

"Blacksnaeke es hora nos tenemos que ir" dijo Flare.

"Si, ya voy"-dijo Blacksnake.

_Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto...muy pronto nos encontraremos y esta vez nada ni nadie nos separaran, lo prometo._

Y con este ultimo pensamiento Blacksnake se fue de su cuarto hacia la ceremonia.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y porfiss comentad acepto cualquier critica buena o mala ;)**


End file.
